


Ooh Sugar, You're So Sweet (Sweet To Me)

by Emanationman



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Fluff, Gifts, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sugar Daddy, blink and you miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanationman/pseuds/Emanationman
Summary: Danny got a sugar daddy, and now he wanted a sugar boyfriend.





	Ooh Sugar, You're So Sweet (Sweet To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sugar by Karmin. 
> 
> A small self indulgent fic because I couldn't get the idea Sugar Daddy!Ward outta my head thanks to Wolveria on Tumblr. Thank you darling! You're amazing as always.

Danny's head was swimming. He was buzzed and deliciously relaxed as he sat luxuriously in Ward's massive tub. Champagne in hand and Ward at his back, running his fingers gently up and down his nape. Pressing feather light kisses on Danny's freckled shoulders.

Danny's hadn't ever felt so blissfully light and carefree. 

Candles and wisping incense surrounded the tub and filled the room with a profusion of scents that filled Danny with a heavenly breath. He'd lost track of time and glasses of champagne a while ago, too relaxed to care.

“You're starting to prune.” Ward whispered into the quiet. Breath on his nape making Danny shiver, he dipped his shoulders into the warm water. Ward chuckled.

“I like it here. There's jets here.” Danny grinned, looking at Ward over his shoulder. Ward's hair was damp and slicked back, his soft smile made Danny warm. “I'm here.”

Ward pulled Danny back against his front, setting his chin on Danny's left shoulder. “You make a compelling argument. What else could I want.” He kissed Danny's shoulder again, half beard tickling Danny's neck.

“Mmm. Me too.”

“You could have this. If you wanted it.”

“Wanted what? You? I kinda already got that. The finger shaped bruises on my hips prove that.” Danny giggled as Ward responded by gripping Danny tight around the chest.

“No, smartass. I mean _this,_ the tub, the apartment.” 

Danny paused, realizing Ward wasn't kidding. “I can't afford a place like this.” The apartment was a massive penthouse on Central Park West, the bathroom alone was bigger than Danny's and Matt's shoebox of an apartment.

“I wouldn't charge you _rent,_ I own the building. The closet you live in is a deathtrap. I'd sleep better knowing you're safe, even when I can't see you.” Ward's hands soothed over Danny's ribcage, making Danny melt into Ward's chest.

“Not to mention you'd have a built in booty call in your building.” Joked Danny, Ward's hands stopped.

“That's not what you are Danny. You're not just some escort I ordered over the phone. You're…” Ward paused to turn Danny's head back to look at him. “You're everything that's good in my life.”

Ward's lips were warm and soft, as his hand curved around Danny's neck to deepen the kiss. They lost minutes in that kiss as Danny put everything he felt and couldn't put into words into it. 

***

Danny's life turned upside down the day he met Ward. It had been at Luke's gallery opening. His first ever, in a major gallery in the city, so when Luke had begged Danny to work as server when his catering fell through Danny had had no option but to agree.

Over starched shirt and choking bowtie in place, Danny had carted a dozen platters of mini hors d'oeuvres when he realized he was being watched. A man in a dark suit followed Danny with his eyes from a far corner of the gallery. Expensive watch and tie clip gleaming. Blatantly and shamelessly running his eyes over Danny like he was one of Luke's photographs. 

Danny wouldn't have noticed him at all if Jessica, who was also waiting, hadn't pointed him out, elbowing his ribs painfully before nodding over to the man. Danny didn't know what to make of it at first. He felt himself blush and was acutely aware of the man's stare from then on.

Danny in the end didn't have much choice on whether he'd say hi, when the man approached him. Sliding casually behind him as Danny looked over a photo in the far corner of the gallery. Having changed back into his clothes when the real caterers arrived.

Danny had expected the man but he wasn't expecting him to have a deep rumbling voice, or a devilishly charming smile. He definitely didn't expect to leave with the man after only minutes. They shared a heated cab ride, Ward's hands slipping lower and lower, lips at Danny's neck.

Danny had been reckless and amazingly trusting as he followed the man into a gleaming apartment building, up an elevator and into a stunning apartment. 

That night had been a wild rush of sex and heat. Danny felt euphoria in Ward's arms as the man used him hard and put him up wet. In the moment it had been a scorching heat that lit Danny from the inside out, but in the morning, when he woke up alone, it had felt terrifying. He'd never done that. He'd never been so reckless and stupid he thought as he collected his clothes scattered all over the apartment. 

It wasn't until he found his last sock in the living room that he realized he was being watched again. He caught Ward staring at him from the kitchen doorway, shirtless and in shamelessly low hung pajamas. Danny had blushed and Ward had smiled.

They had breakfast and talked over the spread. Danny learned that Ward was an executive at a Auction House and had gone to the gallery to support an old friend. He was 32 years old and had didn't like pets. He was a New Yorker born and raised and loved the city.

Danny told him about his almost non-existent career as a painter and confessed his shameful dislike of dogs. Ward laughed and asked follow up questions. Looking interested enough in Danny's ramblings that he let himself talk for the better part of the morning. As one night stands went, he had had worse endings before.

When Danny had gone to leave it was with Ward’s card and a promise to call from him within the week. Thinking that was the whole of it, he told no one and tried to put it out of his mind. 

But when Ward's call came, and the gifts started to arrive Danny realized bemusedly he'd somehow gotten himself a sugar daddy. Matt thought it was a bad idea to accept the gifts.

“He's a married man isn't he?”

“I didn't ask.”

“Was he wearing a ring?”

“Would it matter if he was? I already slept with the guy. It's kinda hard to ask follow up questions after a one night stand.”

“All the more reason to walk away. You don't know what he wants from you.”

“He says he doesn't want anything.”

“He _says._ ”

“Yes, he says. He said he call, he called. He said he'd text, he texted. He says he doesn't want anything from me, he hasn't even asked to see me again. If it was all about sex he wouldn't have gone three months without seeing me.”

“So you're just going to do this? You're going to have a… dear God I can't believe I'm saying this, a sugar daddy?”

Danny laughed. “Hey I didn't hear you complaining when they delivered the new air conditioner.”

“Well I'm Catholic, not a _martyr_.” Matt answered grinning. 

***

Danny spared a glance at the clock at his bedside again. He'd been repeating the same cycle of fighting the urge to watch the clock and giving in. It was close to midnight and Danny couldn't help but get up and start pacing.

Ward was late. For the first time since they began seeing each other, Ward was four hours late to their planned dinner. The response from the texts Danny sent out were disappointingly short. Ward said he'd be late, something came up, and then eventually in came, don't wait up, I'm sorry.

Danny wasn't bothered so much as worried. Ward was notoriously on time and present when he promised to be. And when the occasional change in plans came up, Ward always apologized with flowers or some trinket waiting for him. Ward's absence tonight wasn't like him.

Danny had moved into the penthouse almost a month before and had only gotten to see Ward a handful of times. He'd assumed, hoped more likely, that he'd have the chance to see Ward more often after the move. 

Matt had been fine with Danny's move, more than able to cover the rent on his own and just happy that Danny was happy, even if he still had his reservations.

Danny felt comfortable in the new place too, even if he occasionally felt too small in the massive place.

Danny was about to return to bed when he heard the click of the front door and the beeping of the alarm being turned off.

He caught Ward as he entered the living room and was immediate worried. Ward's eyes were bloodshot and his face was flushed. Heavy bags under his half lidded eyes.

“Ward, what happened?”

Ward looked up and smiled tiredly at Danny, “Hey, babe. What are you doing up?” he leaned down and kissed Danny gently.

“I was waiting for you, I was, a little worried.”

“Oh Danny, that's sweet, but you didn't need to. Just a long day. Thank you for waiting though.” Ward smiled as his hands cradled Danny's face.

“Are you sure? You look really beat.” Danny asked, hands coming up and around Ward's torso. He was warm and strong, muscles hard and defined under his silk shirt.

“I'm sure. Just glad to be done with it.” 

“With work?” Danny asked.

Ward smiled softly, “Yeah. Come on let's get some rest. He took Danny's hand and led him back to the bedroom.

Danny stopped Ward as he began to unbutton his shirt, taking over himself and slowly indong the shirt. He slid it off Ward's broad shoulders and lifted his tee off next. Turning Ward and sitting him on the bed, Danny kneeled and began untying Ward's shoes, removing them and his socks. He looked up into Ward's darkened eyes and slid closer into the vee of his legs. 

Ward leaned down and pressed a kiss to Danny's lips, “How did I get so lucky?” Danny smiled into the kiss and slowly reached down and undid Ward's belt and pants. Separating for a second to let Ward slip out of his pants and underwear they kissed again.

When Danny broke the kiss to bury his head between Ward's thighs Ward let out a rumbling moan. His fingers caught in Danny's curls and gripped just like Danny liked. 

He swallowed Ward down almost in one go, Ward's half hard cock coming to life and stretching Danny's lips lewdly around it's girth. Danny loved the feel of Ward on his tongue, heavy and thick, it drove him just as wild as it seemed to drive Ward.

He licked the underside every now and then when Ward came too close to breaking, breath heavy and hot. Danny sucked hard at the head and down as far as he could go, hand covering what his mouth couldn't reach. It was loud and wet and messy and exactly how Danny knew Ward liked it.

Ward's thighs trembled as he got closer and closer. He laid back and buried both hands in Danny's hair, fucking Danny's face slowly but roughly, eyes rolling back. 

Danny loved that he could make Ward lose so much control. He'd learned to play Ward's body like an instrument and as Ward exploded in his mouth, he reveled in the fact that he was probably the only person on the planet who could.

Ward's legs trembled with aftershocks as Danny swallowed everything Ward gave him and licked slowly up and down still. When Ward recovered enough he sat back up and pulled Danny into another blistering kiss.

They crawled up the bed and laid on the soft pillows, content and satisfied. 

“That was amazing Danny.”

“Well you looked like you could use it.” Danny joked. Ward laughed and Danny was grateful, Ward's laugh was his favorite sound to fall asleep to.

***

Meeting Mrs. Meachum was never supposed to happen. It was nearly three months since he'd moved to the penthouse.

Ward and he saw each other regularly, every few days they'd have dinner and most weekends they'd have especially fun date nights. Ward like to take him to the beach most. They'd spend endless days sunbathing and having sex on every possible surface in his beach house. 

He had been expecting Ward when he'd answered the door. “Did you lose your keys, again? Seriously-”

He froze. A beautiful blonde woman stood on the other side, eyebrows high and face stern. She tilted her head and with a huff walked right into the apartment.

“So you're the new one.”

“Excuse me? Who are you?”

“Joy, Joy Meachum.” She strode to the liquor cabinet and proceeded to pour herself a drink from it. Ignoring Danny's stricken face. “Ward has certainly been busy.”

“I- I don't know what to say.” Ward was burning, he could feel his face flushed and his fingers had pretty much just gone numb. 

She laughed and turned from him and looked out at the city view. “No need. Ward's a big boy. I'm only here to give you some advice.”

“Advice?”

“Mmm. Yes. It's pretty simple. When you leave him. Get bored. Make it a clean break. Take the gifts and money and whatever promises he's made you and disappear.”

Danny was speechless. He couldn't fathom why Ward's _wife_ was saying this. How could she even look at him? Danny didn't respond, but caught her attention again nonetheless. She smiled at him, knowingly but not unkindly.

“Are- are you telling me to end it?”

“Would you, if I asked?”

Danny looked away and out the windows. He didn't want to lie.

“I can see why he likes you.”

Danny again said nothing as she finished her drink and left. Brushing past him and closing the door behind her.

He stood frozen for minutes after. There was a stone sitting heavy in his gut and a flushing embarrassment in his chest.

When Ward walked in hours later Danny was sitting in the dining room waiting for him. He had rehearsed and practiced his speech, knowing he had a fight coming but committed to getting it out.

So when Ward burst in and yelled for him he knew Ward had spoken to his wife. He knew he had to do this. Ward walked into the dining room and froze. “Jesus, Danny thank God your here!”

“Ward. Sit down.”

“But you need-” Ward stopped as Danny raised a hand to silence him.

“Just please.” Ward deflated and sat down across from Danny, keeping himself from taking Danny's hand. “Joy came by. And… well I guess you know. But I have to say my peace. I love you Ward. I'm in love with you, I don't know if you feel the same thing but there it is. I don't know how long you and Joy have been, together, but I'm not just going to walk away like she wants. I'm going to fight for this. And I'm going to ask you the one thing I probably have no right to ask you. I want you to be mine, and mine alone.”

Ward's eyes were the size of saucers when he finished. 

Danny swallowed drily and he wished he would have preempted this little speech with a drink, a strong drink. 

He was about to break the silence and begin his gibberish portion of his speech when Ward burst into laughter. His eyes scrunched up and his dimples dimpled adorably, if Danny wasn't having an anxiety attack he would have taken his time to admire the sight. As it was he couldn't help but feel he'd missed something.

Ward stood suddenly and shot around the table taking Danny into his arms and planting a ridiculously exaggerated kiss on a shocked Danny. Ward for his part only laughed and proceeded to lift Danny off his feet and spin him around the room. 

“Let me down! What?” Danny managed to say in between kisses and Ward's laughter.

“Danny, Joy's not my wife.” Danny froze and stared at Ward, was he really going to go the denial route? “Joy's my sister.”

Danny's stomach did a quick flip and his mouth dropped open. “Oh. _Oh._ Oh, wow so I just… and she wasn't…”

“Do you- do you take it back?” Ward asked, suddenly stiller, his arms were still around Danny but his face was suddenly cautious. Danny stared, he couldn't imagine ever being so lucky as to have Ward for forever, but he wanted his chance.

“No. I meant it. Every word.” Danny said confidently, he leaned in the last few inches and closed the gap, kissing Ward slowly and purposefully. “I love you, Ward Meachum.”

Ward's face split into a wide grin and his eyes shined in quite a bit of emotion, for him. “And I love you, Danny Rand.”


End file.
